The Days of the Week
by Psychotic Ralts
Summary: Random one-shot collection.. I accept all suggestions and/or pairings! Rating has changed to T, due to mild swearing. Chapter 5: Otto yelled a warning to Sprx, but it was too late- he was knocked off his feet by the force of the two guns, held by... "Nova?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have no idea what to call these, but I felt like writing SOMETHING, so.. here you go.

* * *

He was a grumpy old man, who despised life just as much as it despised him. Waking up every morning, he would rub his wrinkly eyes tiredly, before stumbling out into the street, only half awake. People called him crazy, but he was far past that already. Instead of descending into the pit of insanity, he had gathered all his remaining power to focus on one thing... _revenge._

* * *

Breathing deeply, he sat in a cross-legged position, hearing only the soft trickling of a stream, and... a bright blue eye opened a crack, as he heard the distant sound of a female yelling at another person... probably his short-tempered friend, and his hot-headed brother. Really, some people never learnt. The eye closed again, and Antauri sat there, never stirring, even when the sound of Nova yelling stopped, to be replaced with the sound of metal hitting metal... hard.

"OUCH!"

* * *

Nova dusted off her hands, and stalked away, tail held high as she made her way to the training room- only pausing to grab her SPRX-shaped punching bag on the way. Frowning, she stopped. Something wasn't right...

"NOOO! MY COOKIES!"

* * *

Yawning, Otto sat up in his bed. "What time is it?" He mumbled to himself, running a hand through messy fur before checking the clock. "Oh, wrenches! I forgot about fixing the Foot Crusher!" He tore out of his bed, and thundered down the corridor, only to bump into..

* * *

"Otto, what are you doing?" he snapped, glaring at his brother. "I'm in the middle of an important experiment right now, if you haven't... oh, the Foot Crusher.. it is the Foot Crusher, isn't it...?" He trailed off, staring blankly at the space where his brother had just been, before wincing. "Three, two one.." he muttered.

A large crash came from the general direction of their tubes, followed by an angry yell. "GIBSOOOOON!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, those were fun to write. I'll probably continue this, if you guys want me to... so,

Read and review!

Sorry, but I can't really write Sprx.

Over and out,

Robot Owl


	2. Matt (Request from Night of Starclan)

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you... for your reviews, favourites, and follows... they mean a lot to me! :D

Night of Starclan, thank you for your suggestion- it prompted me to get off my lazy butt and continue this. Same goes for Lorrie the Ninja Elf, with your review :)

Oh, I almost forgot. Antauri, your cue!

Antauri: GibottoShipper7 does no- wait.

Nova: Since when were you an owl?

Otto: Ooh, you're a robot as well! Buddies!

._. Um.. well...

Gibson: *Rolls eyes* She merely changed her pen name- relax.

Thank you, Gibson.

Antauri: *Shrugs* Well, Robot Owl still doesn't own us, or SRMTHFG!

* * *

The Hyperforce were having a perfectly normal day- Gibson was in his lab, Otto was tinkering with one of his inventions, Nova was in the training room, Antauri was meditating, and Sprx was out in the arcade with Chiro.

That is, until the doorbell rang.

"Whoa, since when did we have a doorbell?" Nova yelled.

Oi, I said so. NOW FIX THE FOURTH WALL!

"Sorry."

Anyway, the doorbell rang, and Otto ran to get it- and cheered loudly, giving the visitor an enthusiastic hug. "MAAAAAAAAATTY!"

Nova appeared by the door as well. "Hey, who- MATT, YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME!" She punched him in the shoulder playfully, and he grinned ruefully. "Sorry, guys."

Matt was a white robot monkey, slightly smaller than the "standard" size, with shimmering purple eyes.

Otto detached himself from Matt long enough to sprint to Gibson's lab door and yell- "GIIIIIBSOOOOOOOOOON, MAAAAAAATTY CAAAAME TO VIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSIT!"

"That's utterly ridiculous. We haven't seen him since the-"

"Hey, Gibson."

Gibson stopped mid rant. "Matthew!"

"Matt, please... _Mr Hal Gibson."_

Gibson flinched. "Your point is graciously taken."

"Hey, where's Antauri? I was looking forward to seeing my fellow shade."

"Well, it's a long story, but-"

"Why are you all gathered outside Gibson's- Matt!" Antauri smiled, then stopped, seeing Matt's expression.

"What _happened_?" Matt insisted.

"The Dark One Worm happened."

"Not funny, Antauri. Seriously, what happened?" He stared at Antauri in disbelief.

Chiro and Sprx, of course, chose that exact moment to walk into the Robot. "Team, we're back!" Matt shot Antauri a look。. "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

"So, who's this?"

The Hyperforce were sitting in their bubble chairs, Matt sitting on top of Otto's.

"I'm Matt- helped out these guys before I had to go for a couple of centuries."

"I'm Chiro, first in command of the Hyperforce... nice to meet you."

"You too." Matt nodded briefly.

Antauri leaned forward slightly. "So, where were you all this time?"

The monkeys and Matt sprung into conversation, none of them noticing when Chiro quietly slipped off.

* * *

"-so then after my ship crashed, I remembered Shuggazoom, and decided to try find you guys."

"Hey, I can help fix your ship!" Otto offered.

"And feel free to stay with us for a while- our door's always open to you." added Antauri.

Matt smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Chiro was half-heartedly playing with his Sun Riders action figures when he heard a knock on his door, and perked up as Sprx came in. "Hey, kid."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if Matt stays with us for a while?"

"No, course not." Chiro faked a smile, and Sprx seemed to fall for it, because he bounded out cheerfully. "Thanks!"

Chiro sighed- did nobody actually care about him anymore?

* * *

The next day, Chiro went down for breakfast to find the monkeys already there (Matt included) with the snow-white monkey sitting in Chiro's usual spot. Nobody noticed him making toast, until he tapped Otto on the shoulder. "Hey, Otto- do you wanna go to the arcade?"

"Sorry, I can't- needa help Matt fix his ship."

"Sprx?"

"Kid, you just went yesterday, and besides-" Antauri interrupted him. "How about you show Matt around Shuggazoom?"

Chiro stared at him briefly, before stammering- "Well- um- I"

"He'd love to, wouldn't you, Chiro?" Nova was glaring at him.

"Oh, um, sure!" _Shit shit shit shi- _

"Chiro, language!" How the heck did Antauri hear that?

Matt stood up from his- Chiro's- chair, and smiled. "Let's go!"

Chiro inwardly groaned. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, Night! I didn't know whether to give them a happy ending or what, so yeah.. sorry if it isn't what you had in mind!

I probably will come back to this and edit it someday, but the urge to update was too strong.

And as usual, R&R! I shall do all requests! Go on, bombard me with pairings!

Over and out,

Robot Owl~


	3. Nova's alphabet

A is for aggressiveness.

B is for BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!

C is for cute, fluffy stuffed animals.

D is for destroying my enemies.

E is for energetic.

F is for fun... and fighting. And fists.

G was for glomping Antauri when he came back to life.

H is for HIT THOSE FORMLESS BACK TO *******

I is for ice cream. Ice cream is cold, but it's sweet.

J is for jetpacks, used for speedy escapes.

K is for kind- I mean, I helped Otto bake cookies once, didn't I?

L is for light-hearted.

M is for motherly to Chiro.

N is for NOVA!

O is for outstanding.

P is for pink eyes.

Q is for quarantine- I'll never forget the time that- moving on.

R is for raging at Sprx when he pisses me off.

S is for stupid, stupid Sprx.

T is for training room towers which I like to destroy.

U is for... unique.

V is for verocious. Try to attack my friends or family, and you'll regret it.

W is for WACKAWACKA TAKE THAT FORMLESS OH YEAH

X is for Xanthochroism- I'll go ask Gibson what that means, hang on-

Y is for yoghurt.. I like yoghurt.

Z is for zoos- I have a zoo. Of stuffed animals.

* * *

So, did'ya like it? I'm probably gonna do the rest of the monkey team as well- tell me who you want next! :)

Over and out,

Robot Owl~


	4. Sharks

**A/N:** *Evil grin* Enjoy!

Gibson: *Gulps nervously* Well, Robot Owl still doesn't own SRMTHFG!

* * *

The monkey team were suddenly teleported into a misty forest.

"Great, Owl. Now what?" yelled Chiro.

I like shaaaarks! There's a clue!

Otto gulped. "I don't reckon that's a good thing."

Right on cue, they saw a shark swimming through the-

"SHARKS DON'T SWIM THROUGH THE AIR!"

I DON'T CARE, I'M THE AUTHOR HERE!

"Grouchy," muttered Sprx.

Anyway, a shark was swimming- yes, swimming- through the mist, heading towards them. "Now what?"

"We wait until something happens, Otto." responded Gibson.

"Oh, oka-" the shark lunged.

"DOES THAT COUNT, BRAINSTRAIN?" yelled Sprx.

"YES, _SPARKY!" _

Chiro yelled, "THUNDER PUNCH!"_  
_

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!"

"LAZER CRISS CROSS!"

"SCRITCH SCRATCH DOOM THROWER!"

"MAGNA-BALL BLAZER!"

The shark swam away.

"There, we had a fight! Now can we go back?"

Yeah, sure. Next up- jelly fish!

"I SHALL CALL HIM SQUISHY, AND HE SHALL BE MY SQUISHY!"

High five, Otto!

* * *

**A/N: **._. The fourth wall is now severely damaged. Go on, send me suggestions!

Over and out,

Robot Owl~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you, Lorrie for your suggestion- I haven't got any others right now (D:), so here is is! Oh, and sorry about the Chapter 3 mix-up- posted the wrong one. It's fixed now, though! ^.^

* * *

Otto yawned as Antauri shut off their video game again. "Oh, come on, 'Tauri! Please?" Chiro pulled out the puppy eyes.

Antauri's right eye twitched. "No," he growled.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some pie! Sprx. you wanna help?"

"Sure, Otto. Let's go!"

They skipped out of Super Robot, and went to the sweet store.

"Hey, mister! Do you sell any pies here?" Otto called. A smiling man appeared. "Yes, we do.. what's the occasion?"

Sprx gave Otto an evil grin, before responding. "A pie fight."

"Oh? Well, these should do.."

Back at the Robot, the others sat in the command room. "So when they come back, I'll squirt them with the water guns while you two tackle them. Deal?"

Gibson and Antauri rolled their eyes, but shook Nova's hand anyway. "Deal."

"CHIRO, GET BACK HERE OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

* * *

Otto and Sprx stealthily crept into the Robot, pies in their hands and sweets in their holsters, unawares of Nova poised, ready to strike above them.

Nova smirked. Those two trouble-makers were _soo _gonna get it.

"I can't believe Nova forced us to do this," Gibson grumbled from his perch in the currently pitch-black command room.

"Relax, we might as well- they're here!" Antauri hissed.

As the brothers prepared to run forward, Sprx looking the other way, Nova jumped down in front of them.

Otto yelled a warning to Sprx, but it was too late- he was knocked off his feet by the force of the two guns, held by...

"Nova?" _Oh no..._

"HEY!" Otto yelled.

"Nova?"

Giving an evil grin, but no answer, she dashed off. Naturally, the two followed.

"GO!"

Gibson sighed, and shot a string across the entrance with his drill, followed by several balls to knock down the carefully positioned ammunition placed there.

Antauri grinned.

**TBC**

* * *

Lorrie, this doesn't EXACTLY align with your request, because I kinda.. tweaked.. it.. slightly. It will be completed soon! :D

Chiro: Where am I?

You'll come in soon, don't worry. I've got something special planned, no need to fret.

Review, and send in suggestions! (Or pairings. I like pairings.)

Over and out,

Robot Owl~


	6. Skeleton King's alphabet

**A/N: **REVIEEEEEWS! *Glomps all reviewers via the internet* THANK YOU! :D

Guests: (I suspect you are all the same person *coughs*) Qwertyuiop.

BlueDiamondJJ: I'm glad you liked it! All welcome our new reader! ^_^

GiLaw: ERRMERRGESH I love those.. so I'm gonna take that as a compliment.

Night of Starclan: Thanks for all your reviews- I'm planning to have some fun with those two :D

Lorrie the Ninja Elf: Heh, tweaking is fun. I'm actually going to do SK now.. I'll finish the Pie Fight later. *Shifty look*

Nova: Owl loves you all- readers, followers, favourite-rs, and reviewers! She doesn't own SRMTHFG, though.

* * *

A is for Alchemist.

B is for blowing things up.. preferably planets.

C is for cruel- really, brainwashing caterpillars?

D is for destroy- pretty much self explanatory.

E is for evil. Dur.

F is for formless.

G is for good- formerly.

H is for hate- the Fire of Hate was useful.

I is for ice. FREEEEZE, SHUGGAZOOM, FREEEZE!

J is for jumping when Saako tries to sneak up on me.

K is for King. ALL BOW BEFORE ME!

L is for light- none must remain.

M is for murder- brutal, brutal murder.

N is for Necropolis- the city of the Dead.

O is for outstandingly brilliant.

P is for pesky monkeys..

Q is for quenching- my thirst for blood shed.

R is for ridiculous- why on the Citadel does Saako wear those belly shirts?

S is for Skeleton, of course.

T is for terrible at tap dancing.

U is for useful... really, eye monsters?

V is for Valina- she was a interesting pawn to play with.

W is for worlds- countless ones corrupted and destroyed.

X is for Xiphoid- I like swords.

Y is for yelling at Mandarin. Idiotic simian.

Z is for zoom. Shuggazoom.

* * *

**A/N: **This was fun :D Anyway, who next? If you want an OC of yours in any of these, just ask.. in a review. ._.

R&R!

Over and out,

Robot Owl~


	7. FanFiction

**A/N: **I've got no idea where this came from, but I regret nothing.

Nova: Why Galvanised?

See, the owl in my picture looks shocked, right?

Antauri: Ye-es..

Which is one meaning of the word "galvanised."

Gibson: And the other is "coated in steel"!

ROBOT Owl.. GALVANISED Owl? Geddit?

No? Nevermind. I don't own SRMTHFG!

* * *

"Otto, what are you- are you _reading_?"

"Yeah, about us!" Otto gestured happily towards the computer screen which was currently on some website called..

"What the heck is FanFiction?"

"Well, you see- there are all these different subjects like Harry Potter or Avatar or Twilight- books, movies- and then people write stories about them!" He grinned.

Nova raised an eyebrow. "And _we're_ on there?"

"Yup! Hey, this one says... Antova?" Otto clicked on it, and the rest of the team walked over.

* * *

Nova blushed. "Just so you know, 'Tauri, I don't think of you in that way."

Antauri looked at her, and said, completely serious- "I don't really like incest, either."

"SPRX, STAAAAHP IT!""

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. If you want their reactions to something else, tell me!

Oh, and here's something:

I'm using doubleblood's (she was a BRILLIANT author who ditched our fandom D:) method for suggestions- send in a WORD or a PAIRING, and I'll write something about that! :D

Over and out,

The (newly) Galvanised Owl.


	8. Music Challenge:The Climb by Miley Cyrus

**A/N: **Well, I was looking through grunge's profile, and saw her "Music Writing" fic (go check it out, it's really good) and I decided to do the same with my own miserable music!

Night of Starclan: Usually Sprx and Nova aren't related in my stories... incest doesn't feel right to me. *Shudders* Anyway, glad you liked it!

The prompt's like this:

**The Rules Are:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10** **songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

I'm going to post each of these seperately.

Have fun reading, and- I STILL DON'T OWN SRMTHFG!

* * *

He could see the end of the war in the distance, a pinprick of light and hope in a desolate tunnel.

They had to keep pushing, climbing, hoping..

That everything would turn out okay. And it would...

Right?

Antauri had to keep strong, keep holding the team together, because if they kept on going as a team, everything would be alright..

It had to.

Of course, it was these moments that Antauri would remember most vividly.. the explosions, crashes, desperate struggles to get an ally to the med-bay and Gibson before it was too late- as tragic as they were, they brung the team closer to each other, sealing the cracks of uncertainty.

They would make it. They had to.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really pleased with this one-shot.. what'd'you guys reckon?

Please review! *Waves plate of internet cookies for reviewers*

Over and out,

The Galvanised Owl~


	9. MC 2: Just GIve Me a Reason by Pink

**A/N: **Thank you, the one person who reviewed. XD

Lorrie: Which part makes sense?

Sprx: *Shrugs*

Antauri: Oh well.. Owl doesn't own SRMTHFG.

By the way, the last one-shot was Antauri's thoughts during the big war with Skeleton King.. y'know, the one we never got to see?

* * *

2: Just Give Me a Reason by Pink

Nova had loved him so much.. she had cried in his arms, shown him her weaknesses, given him her heart..

And he had ripped it up and stepped on the pieces.

"No..." Nova stared at Sprx (_Sparky) _in disbelief.

"Yes."

Tears started to form in her eyes, as he began to turn away. She spoke the words that had brung them together.

"I care about you too much to lose you."

He sneered. "Well, you have. Deal with it!"

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why what?" he spat.

Nova turned away, tears dripping from the bubble-gum-pink eyes, as S-P-R-X 77 spun on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Heh, Spova break up. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAS FLUFF PLANNED!

Also, I'm putting this on hold for a while.. I've got a few cross-over ideas. *Evil grin*

Chiro: Uh oh.

Please review! :)

Over and out,

The Galvanised Owl~


End file.
